Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Omar sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$2$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Omar also earns a $$35$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Omar wants to earn at least $$46$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Omar will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Omar wants to make at least $$46$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $46$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $46$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $2 + $35 \geq $46$ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $46 - $35 $ $ x \cdot $2 \geq $11 $ $x \geq \dfrac{11}{2} \approx 5.50$ Since Omar cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.50$ up to $6$ Omar must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.